


Drowning

by Wereng



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Lifestyles, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, alternative universe, no magic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: "Rokok itu membuat ciumanmu sangat buruk." Yami mendengus. Katanya, "Masa bodoh. Aku akan berhenti merokok ketika kita bertunangan, kataku." "Dasar kotoran besar." "Begini-begini aku populer di kalangan wanita yang menyukai pria berotot, tahu." my first ever Black Clover fic. YamiLeona and FueNozel





	Drowning

"Kau sudah katakan akan berhenti merokok."

Yami menghembuskan satu gelombang asap lagi ke udara sebelum melirik seorang wanita berambut merah tomat muda berdada besar yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya ke teralis balkon. Si pria kini menatap jauh langit lagi dan kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan melakukannya setelah kau setuju bertunangan denganku, kubilang."

Mereoleona Vermillion mendesah panjang. Ia mendongak, membiarkan rambut panjang ikalnya keluar dari teralis dan jatuh dengan indah, menggantung di udara. "Dan aku sudah katakan aku takkan melakukannya hingga adikku sadar dari koma. Tidak adil jika dia berjuang melawan kematian di sana sementara kita justru—"

"Bukankah sebaliknya?" Leona paling sebal jika kalimatnya dipotong. Ia mendelik kesal pada si hitam berotot itu. "Apanya?"

"Bukankah justru tidak adil bagi kita menunda-nunda ini? Kita tak tahu sampai kapan Leon akan sadar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mungkin sudah bosan menunggumu—"

_Atau kau yang bosan padaku._

"—begini-begini aku ini cukup populer. Banyak wanita yang mendambakan pacar berotot sepertiku." Leona mendelik bosan. "Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan laki-laki jelek yang hobi buang air besar sepertimu?"

"Kau?"

"Hanya aku. Benar." Leona tertawa pelan. Tawa gadis itu selalu memikat Yami. Orang sebrengsek apapun pasti akan langsung terpana pada manisnya gelak pelan itu. Tawa yang tak pernah dibayangkan orang akan mereka dengarkan dari seorang perempuan tangguh dan sekeras Leona.

"Aku ingin menciummu."

"Mati saja sana." Leona mendorong kepala Yami yang mendekat padanya. Leona selalu menjadi lawan tanding yang sangat kuat bagi Yami, tapi tepisan tangan gadis itu tidak sekuat seperti mereka berada di atas matras. Si pria hitam memegangi tangan sang gadis, menarik pinggangnya, dan mencium lembut bibir tipis yang menyempurnakan kecantikan wanita yang tak pernah bisa dikalahkan itu.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa aku begitu menginginkanmu, Sissy-Leon."

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak bingung? Nasib sial apa yang kudapat sehingga harus menaruh hatiku padamu?"

Tangan Yami naik dari pinggang Leona menuju lehernya. Kepala itu dipeganginya dengan lembut dan diciumnya sekali lagi bibir itu. Ia ingin menggunakan lidahnya dan memperdalamnya sebelum Leona benar-benar menggunakan tenaganya untuk menyingkirkan Yami. "Jangan, bodoh."

Yami mendesah kecewa. Jiwa melankolisnya lenyap seketika dan ia meraih sakunya, merogoh kotak rokok keluar dan mengambil sebatang. Disulutnya lagi dan ia kembali menyandari teralis.

"Rokok membuat ciumanmu terasa sangat payah, tahu." Leona berbalik. Si pemuda hitam menjawab, "Masa bodoh."

"Dasar jelek." Si gadis mendengus. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. "Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu. Dan segera bersihkan sendiri apartemenmu ini, ya ampun. Aku ini bukan babumu, tahu."

"Kau akan kujadikan istriku dan akan kubuat kau menjadi budak cintaku selamanya."

"Dasar pria konyol."

Didengar Yami pintunya tertutup. Kini ia sendiri lagi di ruangan itu. Ia rindu masa-masa ketika Leona lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar ini. Lebih sering adu mulut dengannya, tapi itu menyenangkan. Mereka berdua tak pernah bertengkar lama. Diskusi panjang menggunakan urat itu seringkali berakhir dengan Yami yang mengalah atau kecupan sayang si pria di bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Dasar  _brocom_."

.

"Kau datang lagi, Nozel?"

Si rambut perak tak dianya sedikit terlonjak saat namanya disebut. Ia segera berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan Leona dan sedikit tersipu karena ia kedapatan tengah menggenggam tangan kiri 'sahabatnya sendiri'.

"Bukankah hari ini pengadilannya? Kau tidak menghadiri sidang?"

"Tersangkanya sudah pasti bersalah. Bahkan tanpa kesaksianku pun orang itu akan dihukum seberat-beratnya." Pedih Nozel menatap Leon yang masih memejamkan mata di depannya. Ia makin pedih melihat bagian kanan si singa api itu yang ditutupi perban karena tangan kanannya hilang secara keseluruhan. "Percobaan pembunuhan terhadap aparat kepolisian adalah tindakan yang sangat konyol sekaligus paling nekat yang pernah dipikirkan oleh siapapun."

Leona duduk di kursi di depan Nozel. Vas bunga itu selalu diisi oleh bunga-bunga baru yang segar dan berbau harum, rutin diganti oleh si pemuda perak itu. Bahkan Leona mendengar dari perawat rumah sakit bahwa Nozel lah kini yang menggantikan mereka ketika memandikan Leon. Sebuah tindakan yang cukup berlebihan jika hanya sekedar sahabat baik.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa pir setiap hari. Tidak akan ada yang memakannya jika Leo tidak kemari."

"Fuegoleon akan memakannya setelah dia sadar lagi nanti. Aku membawakan itu untuknya. Dia sangat suka buah pir."

Leona mengusap wajahnya sendiri mendengar kata-kata si sulung Silva itu. Ia sudah menerima protes dari kepala keluarga Silva atas tindakan Nozel yang mulai mengabaikan seluruh tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang yang memiliki posisi penting di perusahaan mereka.

"Nozel, ayahmu menghubungiku lagi tadi. Leon mungkin akan segera sadar, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Percuma kau datang kemari setiap hari dan menghabiskan waktu di sini." Leona menarik napasnya panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku benci mengatakan ini sebenarnya, tapi sungguh. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Tolong berhenti menjenguk adikku."

Mata keunguan itu menatap gadis itu dengan melotot tak percaya, "Kak? Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku harus bertindak tegas untuk masalah ini. Aku tak mau terjadi masalah antara keluarga Silva dan Vermillion."

"Kau melarangku menjenguk—" Nozel menahan napas sebentar, "—temanku sendiri?"

"Kau boleh kemari lagi setelah dia sadar, Nozel. Kau kemari ketika dia pingsan begini tidak ada gunanya."

Dilihat Leona napas si perak tersendat-sendat. Pipi pucat itu mulai memerah, merambat ke atas, ke matanya. "Aku hanya ingin ada di sisinya setiap waktu."

"Aku mengerti tapi—"

"Aku menyayanginya, Kak. Aku tidak mau—"

Ah, sudah berapa kali hari ini ketika ia bicara justru dipotong terus menerus? Nozel. Yami. Sama saja. Ketika berbicara tentang cinta tak pernah mempedulikan sekitarnya. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang atau kau benaran kularang sama sekali untuk menemuinya selamanya."

"Kau sudah diperalat oleh ayahku, Kak."

"Aku tidak diperalat oleh siapapun. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Tak baik kau terpuruk berhari-hari di sini." Leona sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau pikir Leon akan senang tahu kau menyia-nyiakan waktumu hanya untuk menungguinya di sini?"

"Tapi dia adalah kekasihku." Air mata itu lepas jua akhirnya. Si gadis bisa melihat si perak yang kesulitan menahan emosinya sendiri. Menunduk penuh pilu dengan tangan yang erat memegangi satu-satunya lengan yang Leon miliki.

"Aku tidak peduli kau adalah kekasihnya, sahabatnya, atau bahkan istrinya sekalipun. Pergilah."

"Aku tak percaya kau akan tega mengatakan itu." Nozel menatap sinis mata tajam Leona, "Kupikir kau memiliki hati walau hanya sedikit. Aku salah."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Nozel mencium lengan Leon sekali sebelum mengambil tasnya sendiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Sekali lagi si gadis mengusap wajahnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan, pertunangan yang gagal, menjadi tulang punggung untuk keluarganya sendiri, mengharapkan keberhasilan investasi yang mulai anjlok sejak pekan ini, dan bahkan hal remeh temeh tentang ia yang belum menyiapkan makan malam untuk adik bungsunya.

"Sungguh, kau itu merepotkan saja tahu." Leona berujar pada sosok sang adik yang tenang terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Mau berapa pasangan yang ingin kau hancurkan hatinya, hah?"

.

Ponselnya terjatuh ketika mendengar informasi yang diberitahukan perawat rumah sakit. Pikirannya mendadak kosong dan selama lima detik ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bergegas ke rumah sakit kah? Atau ke tempat lain kah?

"Nona Vermillion?"

"Ya? Ah." Leona segera membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya lagi. Katanya terbata, "Bisakah kau menyerahkan itu besok. Ada yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Ia tergesa-gesa mengirimkan pesan pada Nozel. Si perak adalah orang kedua yang harus segera tahu mengenai hal itu. Setengah berlari ia mengetikkan isi pesannya, memanggil taksi, dan menunggu dengan tak sabar mobil itu sampai di tujuannya.

"Yami!"

Guru olahraga itu menoleh saat suara yang begitu dikenalnya membahana di lapangan. Beberapa seruan takjub dari para muridnya tak ia indahkan demi heran melihat gadisnya berlari cepat ke arahnya dan segera melompat padanya. Memeluk erat lehernya dengan begitu erat dan membisikinya dengan begitu lembut, "Ayo bertunangan malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, kotoran besar."

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Black Clover adalah sebuah serial manga yang hak ciptanya dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Yuki Tabata. Adapun saya tiada ada mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari meminjam si tokoh terjelek sepanjang masa alias Yami dan wanita tercantik seseantero kerajaan Clover alias Meoreoleona yang digunakan sebagai tokoh di dalam fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Yami emang jelek. Itu mutlak. /plak


End file.
